Today, many computers or processor systems are managed remotely (i.e., console redirection) to provide greater convenience and flexibility. In particular, a remote terminal (e.g., a desktop computer or a laptop computer) may be connected to a local computer (e.g., a server) via a communication link such as a wired link and/or a wireless link. Console redirection allows the remote terminal to access the local computer in a text mode and/or a graphics mode. In the text mode, for example, console redirection enables the remote terminal to control the basic input/output system (BIOS) of the local computer. As will be readily appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art, the remote terminal may be in the same office, in a different building, in another city, or even on the opposite side of the world from the local computer. That is, the remote terminal may display a text pre-boot screen reflecting BIOS settings of the local computer so that a system administrator at the remote terminal may modify or change configurations of the local computer BIOS. As another example of text mode operation, the system administrator may also execute a disk operating system (DOS) command from the remote terminal if the local computer is running DOS. In the graphics mode, the remote terminal may receive screen information (i.e., post-boot graphics screen) from the local computer so that a system administrator may manage the local computer from the remote terminal as if the system administrator were in front of the local screen of the local computer.
Some computers or processor systems may operate in a multiple execution environment. For example, some computers or processor systems may include extensible firmware interface (EFI) drivers (i.e., in 32-bit code and/or 64-bit code) and 16-bit code. However, some components and/or operating systems may support console redirection. Accordingly, some local computers may be administered remotely and some may not. As will be readily appreciated, information services personnel and other administrators would enjoy enhanced productivity if all local computers could be administered remotely.